What If? Draco and the Dark Lord's work
by FloraXHelia4ever
Summary: What if Draco had wanted to finish the Dark Lord's work? What would happen to Harry and how would Ginny react? How would his friends, teachers and fellow students react? And what would Snape do about his student? Find out inside! ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


**A/N: Hi Ho! This is just a quick one shot about Harry Potter and friends. Won't go into much detail, as I have a story (one shot) to write! Oh and 2 more one shots and Chapters 8, 9, 10 etc for Darkness Descend upon Thee. Bye now I have work to do. ****"Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to work I go. I must write stories for my readers, I must go write! Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Hi Ho!" –Whistles whilst I write-**

* * *

**What if? –Draco had tried to finish the Dark Lord's work.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the Great Hall, wondering about a message Harry had got.

"I wonder who it was from?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"I wonder what it means?" Hermione asked, "_Meet me at the Great Hall at 10:30pm"._

"I haven't a clue, but all I know is that I can't concentrate properly, not with my scar hurting like this" Harry said, annoyed. They had arrived at the great hall by this point and someone stepped through the doors.

"Ah you're here!" a mysterious voice exclaimed happily- although, the voice had a slightly menacing undertone to it. He made a gesture, as if to follow him and he turned and walked through the Great Hall's doors. The three friends looked at each other and shrugged. They followed but Hermione was rather cautious as she didn't trust the stranger.

As they walked through the doors, they closed behind the trio. The stranger had his wand out….

"Don't recognise me Potter? Or you, Weasley? I thought the mudblood there would know by now!" exclaimed the stranger.

"MALFOY!" cried the trio of friends.

"What do you want Malfoy? Leave us alone!" said Harry, stepping forward to defend his friends.

"O well that is rather simple…." Draco said, "I want you Potter! Or more specifically, I want to finish the Dark Lord's work!"

"You leave Harry alone Malfoy! Said Ron, surprised at Draco's harsh tone. Ron and Hermione stood in front of Harry, trying to protect him.

"You two, step back. If he fires a spell I don't want it to hit you two!" Harry whispered in their ears. He pulled them back but they wouldn't go any further than by his side. Harry sighed know their resilience.

"Why won't you come forward Potter? Scared? I thought you would want to join your parents!" Draco said, watching the scene before him with great impatience.

"Leave my parents out of this, Malfoy!" Shouted Harry, angry that Draco had said about his parents. He stepped forward, holding Hermione and Ron back.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Draco disarming Harry's friends. They were too shocked to do anything. They were so busy worrying about Harry that they hadn't noticed Draco, about to disarm them. Harry held a hand out behind him to make sure his friends stayed back!

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione, worried.

"Protecting you two, that's what!" Harry replied. Draco and Harry were facing each other now, wands out, Harry moving his slightly.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Draco, knocking Harry's wand out of his hand, "Finally, I can finish the Dark Lord's work. No more Harry Potter at this school.

"Do what you want Malfoy but leave Ron and Hermione alone!" said Harry rather calm. He watched Draco with careful eyes wondering what he would try and do to his friends.

"Sure, sure, it's you I want!" said Draco, sounding quite bored. He held his wand up, "AVADA KEDARVRA!". There was a flash of green lightning and Harry was thrown back across the Great Hall, slamming into a wall and slumping to the floor.

"HARRY!" his friends cried, running over to him.

"Ron, go and find the teachers!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron ran off just as Draco turned to black smoke and disappeared…..

* * *

Ron was running through the halls and had already gathered lots of people to follow him. They were all quite curious about what he was doing and had decided to follow. Suddenly, Ron spotted the teachers.

"Thank…goodness….I ….found…..you!" Ron puffed. All the teachers were staring at Ron wondering, what on earth he was taking about.

"Mr Weasley! What ever is the matter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's…Draco. He...used …the ...killing curse!" Ron exclaimed. All the teachers were rather worried now. Ginny came forward through the crowd, to talk to her brother. Fred and George weren't far behind.

"Ron? Who did Draco use the killing curse on?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, who?" asked Fred and George, simultaneously. Ron looked at Ginny and with a sad realisation, saw that Ginny truly liked Harry. Ron hated to have to tell her but the look in her eyes meant he had too.

"I'm so, so sorry Ginny", Ron said sadly. He looked at Ginny and their brothers so she realised what he meant.

When Ginny realised she was obviously upset, "No!... NO!" shouted Ginny, too shocked to speak. She calmed- slightly- and asked, "Where is he Ron?". A ripple of 'he''s and 'you don't think' ran through the area.

"The…the Great Hall," he replied, looking down.

"Ronald Weasley! What on earth are you talking about!" asked Professor Dumbledore, rather worried now. Ron looked at him and the other teachers, as he sighed and looked down.

"Draco used the killing curse on….he used it on..on Harry", he sighed. Again, ripples of oh no fled throughout the area.

"Oh good grief Albus! Serverus, find your student! The rest follow me and Dumbledore", Professor McGonagall instructed. They walked through the crowed, Ron in the lead. The other students followed them to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione was sat by Harry's side silently crying. Suddenly Ginny rushed in and ran over to Hermione. She knelt down beside her and Harry and asked, "Is he…is he g…gone?"

"Y…yes Ginny. I'm sorry," Hermione replied, sadly, "There was nothing we could do". They sat by Harry's side crying and Ginny holding Harry's hand until Ron, the teachers and the other students walked in. All but Ron were shocked and Ron, Fred and George walked over to the girls- and Harry. Ron knelt by Hermione and she turned into him and cried into his shoulder. Fred and George, on the other hand, went to stand behind Ginny and each put a hand on her shoulder as she cried. The professors walked over and the other students were standing, crying silently.

"He will be remembered well", Professor Dumbledore said, bowing his head in respect. Just as Snape walked in-followed by Malfoy. The students quickly surrounded Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the other Weasleys.

"I found the boy, Professors!" said Snape drearily. He was pulling Draco by the ear and he was whimpering slightly. "My father will hear about this!" he cried, so Snape whacked him around the head. As Snape, Mcgonagall and a few other teachers gathered round to punish Draco, there was a gasp from where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I..I thought Harry's hand tightened on mine! I must've been mistaken though" she replied sadly.

"n..n._..no..mist…mis..take!" _Harry croaked. All around him gasped and Ginny threw her arms around him.

"Harry! You're all right! But how?" asked Ginny, holding Harry close.

"_Small protection spell,… be…before Malfoy used the 'Ex…Expelliarmus' !" _Harry replied, again with a croak and embraced Ginny lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're ok", said Ginny. Everyone in the hall watched as the two hugged and knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Everyone one was happy, well except Draco. He was expelled from Hogwarts and his parents were ashamed. Ginny and Harry's relationship grew as did Ron and Hermione's. Everyone was happy and all the students of Hogwarts learned to help each other and look out for them where necessary.  
**_** Moral of this story? Help your friends no matter the dangers and don't be afraid to show people your true feelings.**_


End file.
